


Left My Keys, Found a Boyfriend

by ramenrulz8P



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: <-- those could have been the titles guys, College AU, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, I wrote this on a whim, M/M, i blame sadako's sister, paint me like one of you digital french girls, prompt, very brief mention of Shownu, wow i need some sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/ramenrulz8P
Summary: in which doodling people in a library goes horribly wrong (or right?)





	Left My Keys, Found a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cravatty (averyblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/gifts).



**Minmoongi:**

4got my keys

giv me urs

 

**Hamster:**

No. You’ll lose them.

 

**Minmoongi:**

D:<

no i wont

 

**Hamster:**

Just wait until I’m out of class.

Stop texting me.

 

Minhyuk groaned as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. Not only did he wake up late and have to sneak into class, but he left his notebook on the table next to his keys in the rush. Which meant there was no way for him to go back to his room.

 

This wouldn’t have been as big of an issue for him as it was if his RAs didn’t hate him. But Minhyuk knew they would make him go through hell just to get back to his room. On a day like this, he didn’t have the time for that bullshit.

 

Now, he was stuck waiting for Kihyun’s lecture to finish before he could go back to their dorm. With two whole hours to kill, Minhyuk thought he could waste a few meal swipes at the snack bar. When he got there, a sign plastered on the door read “Closed” and his hopes for getting a treat were shattered.

 

Thus, the defeated college student was left with only one option - the library.

 

Of course, the library was extremely crowded. There was scarcely a time when it wasn’t. Today was no exception, as Minhyuk had to comb through a sea of filled chairs to find an empty computer.

 

 _Please don’t be out of order_ , he prayed silently as he walked closer to the desk.

 

When he was a few feet away, he learned that there was a reason people were avoiding that chair. The boy sitting next to the open seat was doodling something on Microsoft Paint that looked like it came out of a horror movie. It was so grotesque that Minhyuk wouldn’t blame normal people for wanting to avoid sitting next to the boy.

 

Minhyuk, however, was most definitely not a normal person so sitting next to a kid who was doodling the sister of Sadako was nothing. The art major was astounded at how detailed the kid’s drawing was despite using what he’d consider the worst digital painting tool ever. What was even more impressive was the fact that the kid was using just the computer mouse.

 

The kid’s skills made Minhyuk curious if he could also use paint to draw in such detail. That thought was a downward spiral as he opened up his own Paint window. Two minutes flashed by and all he did was sit there and stare at a blank screen. Despite his will to draw something, Minhyuk didn’t know what he wanted to draw.

 

Minhyuk closed his eyes and tried to think, but incessant tapping from across the table kept distracting him. He opened his eyes and glared in the direction of the sound, and his eyes widened when he found someone whose features were perfect.

 

Sitting diagonally to him was a cute guy with dark curly hair that was so intently focused on his screen that Minhyuk was sure the guy didn’t notice him staring. As he trailed the cute guy’s profile from his nose down to his jawline, the artist tried not to drool. His proportions were perfect!

 

In no time, Minhyuk found himself scribbling the cute guy’s features onto his little paint screen. It was amazing how far a little inspiration went, as it only took an hour for Minhyuk to finish a decent sketch. In that short hour, he’d managed to concentrate on nothing but the cute guy in front of him. The feeling was so freeing that all the shitty things that happened earlier in that day didn’t seem so horrible.

 

A flood of questions filled Minhyuk’s head as he drew the cute guy. What was he working on that made him focus so hard? What was his major?  Where did he get his brass-rimmed glasses? What was his name?

 

As Minhyuk was contemplating how to introduce himself, the cute guy got up from his chair.

 

 _No no no no no no no_ , Minhyuk thought. The cute guy was leaving. He looked up with dread as he subliminally pleaded for the guy to stay.

 

All it lead to was an awkward half-second of eye contact as he looked past Minhyuk to some tall and buff guy waiting for him. He watched them leave through his periphery and felt the bubbly happiness inside of him completely disappear.

 

Never before had Minhyuk felt that happy to get a phone call from an annoyed Kihyun. Minhyuk stepped away from the computer and talked to his roommate about where to meet up for dinner before he got back to his computer. It was a little strange, but Minhyuk didn’t bother questioning why he was logged out of his profile already. He wondered if maybe he’d done it while picking up his call from Kihyun, but he didn’t dwell much on it.

 

He picked up his things and briskly walked to the dining hall where Kihyun was waiting for him. Despite being hungry, the artist could only pick at his food after the rollercoaster of emotions he’d had today.

 

When he got back to his dorm, Minhyuk crashed onto his bed, not even bothering to change out of his day clothes.

 

Minhyuk didn’t have classes until the afternoon the next day, which meant he usually slept in, but Kihyun was up at 9 AM, shaking him awake.

 

There was a hyper amused look in Kihyun’s eyes as Minhyuk glared up at him.

 

“What the fuck… it’s not even time for me to be up yet…” the blond boy groaned as he tried to roll over and bundle up again.

 

Kihyun shook him out of bed once more, this time pulling the sheets into his hands.

 

“Check your Twitter,” the younger boy commanded, and Minhyuk did not like how gleeful it sounded.

 

All remnants of sleep left Minhyuk’s eyes as he saw the number of notifications that bombarded his screen. Over five hundred notifications! That was more than he’d gotten in his three years of having a Twitter account. He quickly scrolled through them and nearly dropped his phone in shock.

 

* * *

  **@im_butter**

The guy next to me drew Jooheon hyung. If you drew this or know the person who did, dm me or @joohoney.

* * *

 

Attached to the tweet was a photo of his doodle from the day before.

 

In the thread, dozens of people had attached photos of him doodling the cute guy, whose name was Jooheon. Because of those photos, people had started tagging him left and right. Even the major campus twitters were on this story because Jooheon was apparently the most popular radio DJ on campus. The issue had escalated overnight to the campus's top story, and now everyone was asking where Minhyuk was and why he hadn’t replied yet.

 

Normally, Minhyuk wasn't the type to want to crawl in a hole and hide, but in that instant nothing was more appealing. It was just supposed to be a simple test of skill. People were taking it way too far. But there was no way he could back out now, not when Jooheon had apparently sent him a direct message.

 

“What do I do?” the blond looked up at Kihyun, hoping the younger boy would have an answer.

 

“Talk to him,” his roommate wisely suggested, much to his dismay.

 

And that was how Minhyuk found himself in a cafe sipping on his Iced Americano nervously as he stood at the bar in the back corner. The whole time he was trying to calm himself down, he only got more nervous.

 

He jumped when Jooheon placed a hand on his shoulder and called out, “Minhyuk-shi?”

 

Hastily collecting himself, Minhyuk lamely greeted Jooheon with his voice sounding an octave too high, “Hi.”

 

“Do you want to have a seat?” Jooheon asked, gesturing to a table nearby.

 

Minhyuk gave him a fake smile as he weakly nodded and followed him. He was dreading this conversation.

 

They sat silently for a brief minute as Jooheon twiddled his thumbs. Minhyuk wished the boy had gotten himself a drink so he wouldn’t feel weird for drinking alone.

 

Out of the blue, Jooheon cuts through the silence. “So, you drew me,” he drawled, looking at Minhyuk as if his eyes held answers. “Can I ask why?”

 

He wasn’t sure if he appreciated or hated the fact that Jooheon got straight to the point.

 

Since there was no going back now, Minhyuk threw all sense of self preservation to the wind. “I’m an artist. I thought you were really handsome so I decided to draw you.”

 

The DJ’s mouth curved into an O as his eyes widened. From his reaction alone, Minhyuk could see this was not the answer he’s been expecting.

 

“Oh,” Jooheon breathed sharply as color filled his cheeks. “Uh, thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Minhyuk wasn’t sure what the point of him coming all the way here was if that was all the boy wanted to know. “Now, if that’s all you wanted to ask, I’ll just get going.”

 

As he motioned to get up, Jooheon grabbed his wrist.

 

“Wait!” the younger boy cried out, looking up at Minhyuk nervously. “Um… so...do you wanna go get something to eat?”

 

For the first time in over a day, Minhyuk felt true happiness pour over him. He smiled down at the boy and replied, “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> So cravitty asked me to write a prompt to this photo https://twitter.com/triksyuh/status/906352094801625089 and I couldn't refuse (she was also super nice and edited it <3). A lot of shit in this is weird without context but to those of you reading this randomly, I hope you enjoyed it despite its brevity. I will take suggestions on better titles because I am too tired to think straight rn.


End file.
